


Good Morning

by Mikey_2_Coins



Series: Earth and Venus Still Orbit the Sun (OMORI) [4]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_2_Coins/pseuds/Mikey_2_Coins
Summary: I mean it this time. This is just a good morning. No strings attached.
Relationships: Aubrey/Basil (OMORI), Aubrey/Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Series: Earth and Venus Still Orbit the Sun (OMORI) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155440
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Chapter 7 of the main Earth and Venus Still Orbit the Sun work.

Sunny still wasn’t a morning person. While he started waking up before noon more consistently, it was a slow process. Though he didn’t expect to see the most beautiful woman in the world in his bed, staring back at him.

“Hey handsome.”

 _Ah. Right. Yesterday_. “Hey yourself.”

Aubrey giggled (how long had it been since he heard that?) before closing the distance to kiss him. These weren’t the hungry, passionate kisses of the previous day. They were slower, gentler, more indulgent. Before, Sunny had felt like Aubrey was devouring him. Now, he felt as if she was trying to memorize every aspect of the experience. Eventually, she broke the kiss before looking away sheepishly. “Um, I should probably apologize for things...derailing...so quickly after we arrived.” 

“I didn’t exactly mind.”

“I figured, so I don’t really feel that bad, but I was planning on taking both of you out on some nice date or something first.”

“Anything in particular?”

“Not really.” Aubrey looked at the ceiling before returning to him. “I was going to ask if you had any ideas before looking up what’s around.”

Sunny smiled softly. “What changed?”

His partner flushed crimson, refusing to look him in the eye. “Um...you know... I...just...fucking...missed you.” Sunny’s heart fluttered at that, but that didn’t stop him. He already had an idea of the real answer, after all.

“That’s the only reason?” Aubrey remained deliberately silent. “It didn’t have anything to do with how Basil threw himself at me while you were in the bathroom?” The pink haired girl made a valiant effort to suppress the noise that tried to escape her. Sunny decided to show mercy before she broke, wrapping his arms around her. 

Aubrey let out a dramatic sigh. “When did you get the nerve to be such a little tease?” 

“Some point while you tore apart my clothes like wrapping paper.” He said, matter of factly. 

His lover sputtered at that. “I did not ‘tear apart your clothes!’” 

“No, but you really wanted them off.” Sunny was enjoying being a smug little shit. It was so much more fun when he could see Aubrey’s face. It made sense where Basil’s new confidence came from if their girlfriend was like this all the time. At that thought, Sunny suddenly noticed the absence in the bed.

“Where’s Basil?” A clattering of metal from elsewhere in the house answered his question. Aubrey lifted her head to shout, “YOU GOOD BABE?” A moment passed. A quiet “Mostly,” reached them. Aubrey let her head fall back into the bed. “Well, you better go check on him.”

“Why can’t you do it?” Sunny muttered, trying to snuggle up closer. But alas, Aubrey was already getting out of the bed.

“Because I still need to clean up the mess you two made.” 

Sunny would have put up more of a fight, but upon realizing the delinquent had still been naked the entire time, his brain shut down all higher functions. Aubrey turned back, and whatever face he was making must have been enjoyable to see as she laughed ~~cruelly/warmly/embarrassingly/~~ lovingly. “You boys really know how to make a girl feel special.” She bent over and gave him a final chaste kiss, before departing to search for a shower.   
  
_Well, that’s one way to wake up in the morning._

After putting on some fresh pajamas, Sunny walked to the kitchen. It wasn’t quite as spacious as the one in his home in Faraway, but it wasn’t necessarily cramped. As he turned the corner, the sight was overwhelming. Basil was attempting to cook, which was ok. Sunny could handle that part. But Basil was also wearing Sunny’s clothes, which made him feel... **something.** A whole lot of **something.**

Once his heartbeat settled down again, Sunny carefully sunk behind his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist, peering over his shoulder at the food being prepared: eggs and bacon.

Basil sighed. “I was really hoping to make breakfast in bed for you guys.”

Sunny gave him a peck on the cheek. “It’s ok. I appreciate you doing the cooking at all.”

The two remained in a comfortable silence for a while, only the sounds of sizzling bacon and Aubrey’s shower echoing in the house.

“You know,” Basil began. “Whenever Hero and Mari cooked together, I always liked to imagined me and you doing the same thing.” This was the first time either of them brought up Mari to each other since the incident. Sunny found himself...okay with the conversation. 

“They certainly looked like a perfect couple.”

Basil smiled at that. “That should bode well for us then, shouldn’t it?”

Sunny made a doubtful noise. “I’m pretty sure Aubrey fucks up that analogy.”

“True enough,” Basil conceded. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Sunny smiled. “Me neither.”


End file.
